La fiesta de los excesos
by scumfuckflowergirl
Summary: One-Shot en el cual las clases A y B terminan su segundo año de estudios y se decide realizar una fiesta, en donde pasan muchas cosas bastante particulares. Historia poco compatible con el canon y bastante libre. Contiene leves spoliers del manga. Leer bajo propia responsabilidad. Kamijirou muy presente y leve Todomomo


**A/N: Si después de esto no entro en terapia, mandenme igual. Mi ser no tiene salvación y esta desolada noche solo la puedo apaciguar escribiendo sobre dos personajes que reflejan muchas instancias de mi vida. Pues hoy tocará eso, que veré con ridiculez cuando tenga 30, pero que ahora me llenará.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Alusión directa al consumo de sustancias ilegales. No se aconseja leer esto si tu como persona condenas este tipo de comportamientos. ****Se recomienda discreción.**

Estaba por terminar el segundo año del curso de superhéroes de la U.A La situación externa claramente no había mejorado, pero ante la imposibilidad que tengo yo de saber eso, voy a suponer que todos en la clase A siguen vivos. Las dos clases del curso de héroes parecían querer realizar una fiesta de despedida, propuesta a la cual inicialmente los maestros titulares se negaron, pero luego de mucho convencimiento lograron que ceder a los reclamos de los alumnos. Normalmente se negarían, más sabiendo que posiblemente pasarían sustancias que no podían consumir en la institución, pero Aizawa en esta ocasión, como fumeta veterano que era, decidió dejarlos pasar. Al fin y al cabo, era solo una de muchas noches, y los resultados de sus alumnos en el año habían superado totalmente sus expectativas. Merecían una noche de diversión, y hasta llegó a pensar en proveerles con buen faso, pero luego se dio cuenta de lo absurdo que era eso y que si los directivos se llegaban a enterar lo despedirían inmediatamente y posiblemente dañaría la reputación de la escuela enormemente, por no decir que arruinaría totalmente su carrera.

Algunos miembros de la Clase A no parecieron inicialmente predispuestos a colaborar para la fiesta. Iida fue muy difícil de convencer, ante su constante negativa del obvio consumo de alcohol, pero Deku y Uraraka habían logrado convencerlo de que ayudara, aunque dudaban de que cediera a consumir cualquier cosa. Koda también dudo, pues se sentía cohibido por su timidez y porque jamás había ido a una fiesta, pero fue convencido fácilmente. El más complicado de hacer que no se durmiera a las 8 de la noche y de convencer que participara había sido Bakugo, quien hasta el día anterior había dicho que dormiría, pero al parecer Kirishima había utilizado su magia para que cediera, aunque aparentemente pensaba actuar igual o peor que Iida. En la clase B el único que se había mostrado reacio fue Monoma, pues aún seguía sin superar sus ridículos traumas provenientes de su falta de autoestima que implican su odio a la clase A, pero también fue convencido (aunque podría decirse que fue más que nada forzado por Kendo y Tetsutetsu a participar, quienes además lo estuvieron vigilando casi toda la noche sin parar).

La fiesta se realizó en la sala común de la clase A. Hubo música a alto volumen, enormes cantidades de alcohol, y medianas cantidades de marihuana. Sero, el consagrado fumeta de la clase A, había logrado conseguir bastante para la ocasión. No muchos se vieron interesados en eso, pues muchos no habían probado aún o todavía no habían despertado interés, pero los chicos con los que más tiempo compartía no dudaron absolutamente en fumar con el. Lo que muchos en el curso no sabían, era que también había otra persona que tenía facilidad para poder conseguir, y esa era Jiro. Pero poca gente lo sabía, pues solo había compartido ese dato con Yaoyorozu y Kaminari, sus mejores amigos, pero que no dudaba que eventualmente más gente terminaría sabiendo.

Eran las 12 de la noche. Hace una hora que había comenzado la fiesta y Yaoyorozu y Jiro se encontraban en el cuarto de esta última. La chica auricular se encontraba muy concentrada armando dos porros mientras su amiga se encontraba sentada en la cama esperando.

-¿Estas segura que son buenas?- preguntó la alta- Ya sabes, es que no se qué contactos tiene tu padre.

-Es músico, yo confío en su criterio- siguió diciendo la otra-. Además, ya las probé el otro día, son bastante buenas.

-Es increíble que podamos hacer esto en plena institución. Y bueno, aun me sorprende que yo esté haciendo esto, pero no te voy a mentir que me agrada bastante.

-Te dije que te gustaría- dijo Jiro mientras se esforzaba en cerrar el porro-. Además, somos responsables, consumir cada tanto no es malo. Y cuando seamos heroínas profesionales tendremos ocasiones muy contadas para hacer esto. Por lo que ahora es el momento.

-¿Crees que se legalizara para cuando ya nos graduemos?

-Es una posibilidad, al menos con la marihuana. Piensa que prácticamente no hay pena por tenencia y si el profesor Aizawa no tiene problemas siendo héroe profesional, no creo que la tengamos muy difícil.

-Y ante los avances médicos que ha habido cada vez se considera aún más para su uso medicinal. Mis padres me han contado mucho de eso. Aunque todavía no les he dicho que probé.

-No creo que lo vean mal. Tal vez no sean como mi padre que directamente lo hace cuando no estoy pero bueno eso es una situación muy particular, e insisto, es músico- siguió diciendo mientras terminaba con el segundo.

-¿Porque estas tan segura de que los músicos se drogan?

-Porque es obvio, la mayoría de los que admiro lo hacen, y además he entrado a casas de amigos de mis padres, también músicos, y he visto una cantidad de plantas que me ha sorprendido. Pero bueno, no importa, esto ya esta listo- dijo mientras terminaba de armar el segundo, y lo agarraba en su boca para proceder a prenderlo mientras se acercaba a su amiga. Inhaló y se lo pasó.

-¿Piensas hacer algo hoy?- preguntó Yaoyorozu luego de sacar bastante humo.

-¿Algo como que?

-No se, tal vez lanzarte a Kaminari o algo así- le dijo Momo bromeando.

-Ja ja, ya me gustaría- le dijo Jiro, mientras volvía a inhalar, quién hasta hace poco había tenido problemas para asimilar que le gustaba su mejor amigo, pero que actualmente podía hablar del tema con su mejor amiga sin acomplejarse-. No sé, posiblemente vaya a hablar con él, pero ya te digo, no se si le gusto, es tan tonto que posiblemente ni lo piense.

-Si le gustas, se preocupa mucho por ti y siempre te está buscando. Si eso no es amor, no se que puede ser. Aparte, lo he visto hablar muy bien de ti.

-Eso no significa nada, la gente hace halagos a veces porque sí- dijo Jiro, a quien el porro ya le estaba empezando a hacer efecto-. Una vez fumé con el, y no te voy a mentir que nunca había sentido tantas ganas de besarlo en mi vida.

-¿Y eso cuando fue? Nunca me dijiste.

-Hace más de un mes, después de un concierto. Le iba a decir que me gusta, pero me retracte al segundo por miedo. Lo último que quería era que pasara algo y que el luego por estar drogado se olvidase. Ya sabes, me volví a poner nerviosa por nada.

-No creo que se olvide de lo de hoy.

-¿Tu crees?

-No se que creo ya-dijo Yaoyorozu bastante loca.

-Yo tampoco- le dijo Jiro con una cara muy atontada mientras continuaban fumando- Y tu ¿Que pasa con Todoroki? ¿Te gusta o no?

-Ay no sé, es que nos llevamos muy bien, pero el es tan… frío… y ha tenido tantos conflictos personales con su familia que se lo ve confundido. El otro día me pidió perdón por sus confusiones, y me dijo que no merecía lidiar con alguien como él. Eso me dejó muy conmovida.

-Pues debería. El te quiere, pero le pasa lo contrario que a Denki, es callado y poco demostrativo.

-¿Denki? ¿Desde cuando lo llamas así?

-No le digo así pero no es mi culpa que tenga un lindo nombre- dijo Jiro muy bajo el efecto de la droga.

-Si hasta el nombre te parece lindo te has vuelto loca por él- le dijo Momo mirando al techo.

-Tal vez sí lo esté, a esta altura no sé nada- decía Jiro mientras veía a la nada y pensaba en el chico que le gustaba desde hace tanto-. Si hoy fracasamos, podemos venir a llorar nuestras lágrimas de solteronas luego.

-Buena idea, así vamos a sufrir menos.

-Gosh, esto ya me pegó ¿Quieres bajar?- le preguntó Jiro.

-Deberíamos creo yo, aparte notaran nuestra ausencia. Por cierto ¿Debimos haberles dado a las chicas?

-¿Darles que?- dijo Jiro sin entender nada y riéndose de lo ridícula que se veía su amiga.

-La droga.

-¿Fumar con ellas dices?

-Si

-No se si querrían, Tsuyu tal vez. Si la vemos más tarde cuando queramos fumar el segundo la invitamos. ¿Te parece?

-Sí- dijo Momo mientras su cuerpo de repente creaba un bastón.

-Entonces vamos- dijo Jiro para ir a abrir la puerta y luego darse cuenta de lo que había hecho su amiga- ¿Que rayos haces creando un bastón?

-No se- le dijo Momo para luego apoyarse encima de él y caminar.

-¿Que acaso no puedes caminar?

-Si puedo, pero el bastón es mi tercera pierna.

Kyoka no intentó debatir con su amiga y las dos se dirigieron hacia abajo mientras hablaban de estupideces.

-¿No sientes que de repente el mundo se ha hecho más grande?- preguntó Momo mientras descendían.

\- ¿Te refieres a que se expandieron las proporciones?

-Si, mira incluso lo alto que está el techo- le dijo su amiga mientras se ponía a mirar el techo, cosa que hizo que Jiro también hiciera lo mismo.

-Uf, vaya que se ve alto- dijo Jiro quedándose trabada un segundo mientras observaba el techo- Pero bajemos, que no tenemos toda la noche.

-Cierto, abajo.

Las dos bajaron para ver el panorama que hace un rato habían abandonado. La música estaba muy fuerte, y había un par de luces de colores que embobaron a las dos chicas al instante. Jiro agradeció que la hubieran dejado contribuir para elegir la música que sonaba, porque sabía que si no intervenía aquello podía ser un desastre. Pudieron divisar a casi todos los de la clase allí, y también a los de la clase B. Pudo ver que ya había gente enfiestada, pero también divisaron un par de personas que no estaban haciendo nada. Uraraka parecía estar intentando convencer a Deku de que tomara algo raro, Iida estaba al lado reprendiéndolos, Bakugo estaba sentado a un costado sin hacer nada, el resto de chicas se habían congregado en una zona, y parecían estar hablando. Aoyama estaba bailando y brillando como siempre, mientras que muchos de los chicos se encontraban dispersos por toda la sala.

-Hay mucha gente aquí- le dijo Jiro- Esto es un caos, pero las luces son hermosas.

-Si lo son- le dijo Momo mientras se apoyaba en el bastón, y creaba un libro.

-Deja de crear cosas cuando estás drogada- le respondió Jiro levantando el libro y tratando de leer el título- ¿Porque rayos creaste "Mujercitas"?

-Oh, en serio lo hice- dijo Momo mirando a su amiga con cara de atontada.

-Si, lo hiciste- exclamó Jiro mientras también veía el bastón- Y deja eso, pareces una vieja decrépita que está a punto de morir.

-Pero el bastón me sostiene.

-¿Sabes que? Ese bastón se puede usar de espada samurai.

-¿Que? ¿Cómo es eso?

-Así- dijo Kyoka arrebatandoselo y haciendo un par de movimientos bastante torpes pero intentando dar su mejor samurai.

-Oh ya veo- dijo Momo- Ahora devuélvemelo.

-No, me servirá como arma contra los malvados del oeste. Me meteré en una pelea samurai hasta morir.

-¿Que?

-No se, ya me estoy volviendo loca- dijo Jiro tirando el bastón- Me voy a dar un par de vueltas por aquí. No se que quieres hacer tu, pero las luces a mi me llaman. Dime cuando quieres fumar el otro.

-Si si, lo haré- volvió a decir Momo mientras creaba algo que Jiro no se tomó la molestia en saber que rayos era, pues se había decidido a ir a mirar las luces desde debajo y sin moverse. Aquella extraña combinación de colores más la música de fondo estaba siendo un deleite supremo para su vista y para su oído. Fue por cosas como esa que la chica había empezado a drogarse hacía un par de meses, porque podía disfrutar muchas cosas de maneras diferentes. Luego de estar un buen rato metida en un extraño bucle de colores, su mente se vio saturada. Le agarro hambre, y fue a buscar algo de comida. Al poco tiempo sintió deseos de sentarse, por lo que se dirigió a los sillones más alejados de todo el desastre. Cuando se sentó, se tocó sus lóbulos y empezó a sentirlos super raros, por lo que no paró de mirarlos por un buen rato. Sabía que no era físicamente muy distinta al resto de personas, pero tener dos auriculares colgando de tus orejas no era algo que todo el mundo tuviera. Se pensó un buen rato en lo raro que era eso, y luego se volvió a quedarse trabada mirando sus manos.

Sintió en el momento que algo se había acostado cerca suyo, pero estaba tan fuera de si que tardó en reaccionar. Al mirar a la izquierda para ver quien era, vio que era Denki, persona a la que se dio cuenta que estuvo extrañando durante los últimos minutos. Pudo ver en la cara de tonto que tenía que estaba super drogado, y no dudaba que Sero había hecho de las suyas. Le quedo una sonrisa muy estúpida en el rostro por un tiempo, hasta que Denki decidió reaccionar.

-Hola- dijo con mucha torpeza y riendo mucho- ¿Como estas Jiro?

-Bien ¿Y tu?

-Aquí ando tratando de no hacer chispas reales mientras mi cerebro si las hace- le dijo Kaminari muy embobado y haciendo movimientos raros con las manos. Jiro era incapaz de decidir que era más gracioso, si Kaminari drogado o Kaminari idiotizado por exceso de electricidad. Le hubiese gustado ver ambas cosas combinadas.

-Si pretendías ocultar que fumaste, has fallado enormemente.

-Oh, que mal, pensé que no te darías cuenta.

-Es muy obvio tarado- dijo Jiro acariciandole levemente el pelo en un gesto amistoso y sonriendo mucho para sus estándares-. Pero bueno, no te culpo, es la ocasión para hacerlo. Yo tambien lo hice.

-Mejor, tenia ganas de verte drogada de nuevo- le dijo el chico sonriendo aún más.

Hubo un silencio raro, en el que Kaminari terminó acostado en la parte vertical del sillón. Eventualmente Jiro sintió la necesidad de hacer lo mismo y se acostó de manera perpendicular a él, pero seguía viendo su cabeza. A pesar de la cara de tonto importante que tenía, y lo perdida que se encontraba su mirada, Kyoka nunca había visto al rubio tan lindo.

-Que raro que solo nos quede un año- dijo Denki- Es decir, son pocos años pero igual, se pasaron mucho más rápido de lo que pensé. Y en parte no quiero dejar esto, no se si podre con la vida del héroe.

-Yo tampoco se, pero para algo venimos aquí, digo yo- le dijo Jiro- Saldremos bien, o eso espero.

Volvió a hacerse un silencio raro, en el que Jiro no pudo evitar reprimir el instinto de acariciarle el pelo a su amigo. Había tenido ganas de hacer eso desde hace meses y por primera vez sabía que no se quejaría. Nunca en su vida había experimentado una sensación tan bella, tocar aquel pelo rubio que tenía un raro rayo negro era algo indescriptible para ella en aquel momento, aunque sabía que era lo más normal del mundo y que la droga posiblemente estuviese afectándola.

-Sabes que no quiero que pase cuando terminemos- empezó a decir Kaminari.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Jiro.

-Perderlos a todos ustedes. No quiero dejar de verlos, a ninguno. Nos dejaremos de ver todos los días, y la verdad eso no me agrada. Se que a ti te encanta despreciar a todos pero bueno, ya sabes como soy yo, me cuesta odiar a la gente. No quiero dejar de verlos, y menos a los que son mis amigos, pero incluso con los que no hablo tanto como Koda o Aoyama, incluso ellos son parte de esto- dijo Kaminari tratando de articular las palabras con fluidez.

-Vaya… que lindas palabras- le respondió Jiro- Creo que si nos va bien como héroes cruzaremos caminos más de una vez, así que no creo que el curso se separe. Algunos se verán más que otros, como tu con Kirishima y tal vez yo con Momo, pero no creo que nunca más nos veamos. Mira tan solo a Aizawa y a Present Mic, ellos eran compañeros de secundaria y siguen siendo amigos.

-¿Lo eran?- exclamó Kaminari sorprendido

-Si, ¿Que acaso no escuchas lo que dicen los profesores?

-Pues no.

-No me sorprendes- le dijo Jiro riéndose ante la falta de responsabilidad de su amigo. Se armó otro silencio que causó que el rubio empezara a mirar a la chica. Kyoka no pudo evitar ruborizarse al instante, pero no quería por nada del mundo apartar la mirada de los ojos de su amigo.

-¿Sabes quien es la persona que menos quiero perder?- le preguntó Denki.

-¿Quien?

-Tú- le dijo sinceramente- No quiero que te vayas de mi vida. La idea de no verte más, me duele.

Jiro no pudo evitar ponerse roja, a la par que sentía que su corazón se le derretía inmediatamente. No era la primera vez que se sentía halagada por las palabras de ese chico, pero esto era demasiado y además el estado en el que se encontraba no la ayudaba en lo más mínimo a procesar eso.

-Vaya… eso es muy… no se...

-Ven- le dijo Kaminari aun mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Qué?- musitó la chica para verse interrumpida por el acercamiento repentino del rostro del chico hacia el suyo. Tardó un rato en procesar lo que estaba pasando, pero luego se dio cuenta que el rubio se encontraba besándola. Inicialmente no movió sus labios, pues no supo qué hacer ante su nula experiencia con besos, pero luego se dejó guiar por los movimientos del chico e intentó hacer fluir la cosa por un rato. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, pero ella se sintió en el paraíso, y esperaba que el chico también lo estuviera. Eventualmente él apartó la cara, cosa que dejó a la chica algo embobada pues por unos segundos se encontró tratando de besar al aire, cosa que no pudo evitar hacer que Denki se riera.

-¿De que te ríes tonto?- le dijo Jiro sin mucha seriedad.

-De nada- le dijo Kaminari aun riendo. Volvió a hablar recién cuando dejó de reírse, para de nuevo dirigirse a la chica- Sabes, hace mucho tiempo quería hacer eso- frase que de nuevo hizo que la joven se pusiera roja.

-Yo también… pensé que hasta me iba a morir sin poder hacerlo.

-Que dramática eres- le dijo Kaminari bromeando.

-Cállate- dijo Jiro riendose- que seguro tu también lo pensaste.

-Si, lo he pensado. Te quería besar el otro día a la salida del concierto, pero tuve miedo de que te volvieras loca y nunca me volvieras a hablar en tu vida.

-Que exagerado- pensó Jiro pero luego llego a la conclusión que meses atrás esa podía haber sido su reacción, y no le pareció tan descabellado lo que decía-. Para… miento, no eres exagerado… eso sería algo que yo haría.

-Te conozco bien- le dijo Kaminari sonriéndole y haciéndole un gesto para que se acercara-Ven, tengo un espacio acá.

-¿Aquí? ¿En frente de todos?

-Están concentrados en otras cosas, mira si nos van a prestar atención.

-Bueno, si tu lo dices- dijo Jiro mientras se acurrucaba junto a él, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro y buena parte de su cuerpo encima del de el chico.

Hubo un silencio en el que ambos se vieron distraídos por cosas que veían, a la par que los dos procesaban las sensaciones que tenían de poseer el cuerpo del otro tan cerca. Jiro sabia que si no estuviese drogada posiblemente se sentiría muy incómoda en aquella situación, pero en ese momento no le importaba, solo quería estar con Denki. Nunca lo había tenido tan cerca, y aquella sensación tan extraña pero bonita a la vez, la calmaba.

-¿Y desde hace cuánto que te gusto?- le preguntó Kaminari.

-Casi un año creo, me empezaste a gustar desde aquella vez que me diste ánimos para el festival cultural. Viví diciéndome que eras muy tonto y que no me podías gustar y que jamás me verías de esa manera, pero al final me resigne, porque igualmente me gustabas. Aparte… siempre me pareciste muy lindo.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Kaminari mientras se reía y veía que Kyoka acurrucaba su cabeza de modo que no se viera la cara- Oye, no sientas vergüenza por eso- le dijo Denki mientras empezaba a acariciarle el pelo, cosa que pareció calmarla.

-¿Y yo cuando te empecé a gustar?- le preguntó Jiro.

-Hace ya un par de meses. No se desde cuando exactamente, te fui conociendo y aunque fueras una violenta que disfrutaba siempre de molestarme, me di cuenta que me gustaba estar contigo, y mucho. Pero me pasaba lo mismo que a ti, pensé que no me querrías, y que simplemente me veías como un chico con el cual divertirse a veces y nada más. Y bueno, en un momento llegué a la conclusión que debí haberme fijado en ti mucho antes, y que no lo hice por tonto.

-¿Así que admites que eres tonto?

-No en todo como tú siempre crees, pero si, en algunas cosas sí soy tonto- le dijo Kaminari- Por cierto, tu también eres hermosa, te he escuchado decirte fea a ti misma muchas veces, y desde hace tiempo que no puedo vivir oyendo eso, porque si hay algo que no eres es fea. Tal vez tardé en darme cuenta de eso pero desde que lo veo con claridad, siempre que te veo pienso en lo linda que eres.

Jiro tardó un rato en responder, porque jamás se había sentido tan conmovida por las palabras de ese chico. El chico tonto pervertido que vivía fallando estrepitosamente con las citas y quedándose todo idiota cuando usaba mucho su poder, le estaba diciendo eso. La chica no pudo evitar verse muy halagada, y cuestionó verdaderamente la inteligencia de ese chico por primera vez.

-Gracias Denki-le dijo con timidez.

-De nada Kyoka- le respondió dándole un beso en la frente, cosa que dejó todavía más embobada a la chica. Se volvieron a sumir en el silencio mientras el chico le seguía acariciando el pelo a su amiga, o lo que sea que fuera el vínculo que tuvieran en ese momento. Ninguno de los dos parecía preocuparse por el futuro, pues solo querían estar ahí, disfrutando de la compañía del otro. La música seguía sonando, y dudaban que parara, lo mismo con las extrañas luces, pero nada de eso les molestaba.

Jiro había jurado casi quedarse dormida cuando gracias a su quirk pudo escuchar que alguien estaba demandando su atención, y venía acompañada.

-Jiro- le dijo una Momo algo más lúcida que la que había convivido con ella hace más de una hora, pero que aún continuaba actuando extraño.

-Que ocurre- dijo levantándose quejosa- Porque interrumpes mi morada soñada.

-Oh perdón, no sabia que estabas en… eso- dijo mientras veía a Kaminari levantarse de al lado de Jiro- Es el segundo porro ¿Podemos fumarlo ahora? Y Tsuyu también quiere.

-Supongo- dijo Jiro, que aunque no le gustaba que le interrumpieran aquel momento tan raro pero tan bello que estaba teniendo, no le molestaba fumar un poco más- ¿Puede venir él también?- preguntó señalando a Kaminari

-Si, no hay problema, es tu droga, tu decides- le dijo Momo- Eso si, no se si es conveniente fumar aqui.

-Vamos afuera, se puede ir- dijo Tsuyu

-¿En serio se puede?. preguntó Kaminari

-No se, pero la puerta está abierta y no parece que haya nadie vigilandola- dijo Tsuyu dirigiéndose hacia allí, para luego ser seguida por Momo y unos lentos Kaminari y Jiro. Al final todos salieron y se sentaron en ronda, con un Kaminari que no parecía dispuesto a separarse de Jiro, pues apenas se sentaron no pudo evitar colocar su cabeza en el hombro de la chica. Aquello obviamente generó preguntas, sobre todo en Tsuyu que era la más lúcida en aquel grupo, las cuales empezaron cuando empezó a correr el porro por la ronda.

-¿Porque están tan juntos?- le preguntó Tsuyu a Jiro.

-Mañana te lo explico- le dijo Jiro tratando de evadir las explicaciones por el momento.

-Al fin pudimos besarnos y ahora no nos queremos alejar el uno del otro- dijo Kaminari después de aspirar y mirar el humo con cara de idiota.

-Tu cállate, ella me pidió explicaciones a mi- le dijo Jiro tratando de mostrar cierta autoridad, cosa que dudaba que estaba haciendo de manera correcta.

-Tranquilos, creo que ya me quedó claro- respondió la chica rana mientras era su turno- ¿Es normal que no pueda retener el humo?

-Sí- le respondieron los tres al mismo tiempo.

Tsuyu no respondió. Extrañamente la que siguió la conversación fue Jiro.

-¿Y, Yao-momo? ¿No pasó nada entre tu y Todoroki durante las últimas horas?

-Oh ya me hubiese gustado. Hablamos un rato pero lo vi estresado, no se si fueron los vodkas que me dijo que se tomó porque Midoriya y Uraraka lo habían retado o que los rencores de su padre de nuevo lo atosigan.

-Deben de ser ambos- dijo Tsuyu-. Pero digo, si esta en esa situación no creo que tu contención le venga mal- siguió diciendo la chica mientras el porro seguía pasando.

-No se, lo tengo que volver a intentar. Shoto no es fácil de percibir.

-Créeme que entiendo tu situación, cuando no puedes percibir las emociones de la persona te sientes super inseguro y eso es horrible- le dijo Kaminari a su amiga.

-¿Debería sentirme ofendida por eso?- le preguntó Jiro.

-No se, tal vez si, pero de igual forma si te molestó ese era mi objetivo- se rió el chico mientras metía su cara en el hombro de la chica y la rodeaba con un brazo.

El porro siguió pasando hasta que ya quedaba poco. La pareja del chico eléctrico y la chica auricular habían vuelto a su estado embobado muy similar al de antes, por lo que los dos se encontraban muy absortos mirando el cielo estrellado. La rana no tenía ni idea de si le había pegado o no, y Momo estaba esforzándose por no crear nada. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando se enteró que Todoroki se encontraba detrás de ella.

-Hola, ¿interrumpo algo?- preguntó a aquel grupo extraño.

-No, para nada, ¿Te encuentras mejor?- le pregunto Yaoyorozu.

-Eso creo... te estaba buscando, quería hablar contigo.

Jiro noto como habían agarrado a su amiga con la guardia baja, y más aún con el porro en su mano. La miró buscando ayuda y Jiro lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír. Fue entonces que Momo se levantó para encarar al chico.

-Supongo que esto explica porque creabas libros de culto de la nada y porque te reías tanto hace un rato- dijo Todoroki aludiendo al porro que su amiga tenía en la mano- Pero no te culpo, siendote honesto hace tiempo que me interesa probar esto.

-Terminenlo- exclamó Jiro al darse cuenta de la actitud de Todoroki- Yo ya estoy lo suficientemente loca y Tsuyu y el estorbo que me atosiga tambien lo están.

-Oye no me desprecies- le dijo Kaminari teniendo dificultades para articular-. ¿No era que me querías?

-No lo escuchen, esta muy drogado y es un idiota.

Todoroki y Yaoyorozu ante aquella situación se fueron inmediatamente a otra parte. Tsuyu tuvo que entrar también, pues temió agarrar frío y ponerse a hibernar. Los dos chicos volvieron a quedar solos.

-Sabes qué- le dijo Denki mientras seguía abrazado a Kyoka- no puedo asimilar que estoy compartiendo esta situación contigo.

-¿Eso es bueno o malo?

-Bueno… porque creo que nunca me imaginé que tendríamos algo así. Pero me gusta. Me gusta estar contigo asi y ver el cielo estrellado.

-A mi también me gusta- le dijo Jiro mientras el chico la abrazaba con más fuerza. Permanecieron un rato sentados hasta que ambos empezaron a tomar frío.

-¿Vamos adentro a apachurrarnos?- le preguntó el chico.

-¿Apachurrarnos? ¿Pero qué clase de vocabulario ridículo manejas?

-No se, acostarnos o como se diga. Tengo frío y te veo cansada. Y espero que no hayan ocupado los sillones- dijo Denki mientras se paraba y extendía la mano para que su compañera se parara y lo siguiera. Entraron, y ninguno de los dos se soltó. Fueron por algo de agua mientras que no muy lejos de allí pudieron ver a Todoroki y a Yaoyorozu abrazados.

-No parecen querer besarse- le dijo Denki a Kyoka mientras los dos observaban la escena.

-No creo que Todoroki se atreva, tal vez lo hará después- le dijo Jiro-. Pero es un avance.

-Claramente no es de los que se lanzan- dijo Kaminari- Oye ¿Acaso Yaoyorozu tiene un palo o estoy viendo visiones?

-No, yo también lo veo, seguro lo creó, hoy descubrí que tiene esa mala costumbre cuando fuma demasiado- le respondió la chica mientras que se acercaba al chico para abrazarlo por detrás.

-¿Estás intentando aprisionarme?

-Tal vez.

-Pues has fallado- dijo Denki, para luego darle un beso a la chica, pues no le había bastado con lo de antes y aún tenía la necesidad de profesarle su amor y excederse en cariños. Cuando terminaron, el chico le tomó la mano a la chica y se dirigieron de nuevo al sillón, el cual extrañamente estaba libre. Ambos se acomodaron de manera similar a como habían estado antes, pero en vez de simplemente acostarse terminaron en una extraña ola de besos iniciada por la chica, quien posiblemente quería experimentar esa sensación con el nivel de droga que tenía en sangre. Seguía siendo muy manca pero suponía que eso mejoraría con el tiempo. Denki, al contrario que ella, parecía un poco más experimentado en el asunto, cosa que en parte no la sorprendía. Al terminar de nuevo con aquella instancia, se volvieron a mirar fijamente, para que luego el chico colocara la cara en el hombro de la chica y que susurrara de manera casi inaudible para cualquiera, pero que sabía que Jiro escucharía

-Te quiero mucho, Kyoka Jiro- musitó el chico. La chica tardó en responder, pues se sentía muy abrumada por el comentario, y tambien confundida porque no encontraba ningún sentido en que la llamara por el nombre completo.

-Yo tambien te quiero, Denki Kaminari- le dijo siguiéndole el juego para luego percibir todas aquellas sensaciones extrañas que tenía al tener el cuerpo del chico que amaba tan cerca. Supuso que Denki había tenido las ganas de decirle "te amo" pero ya conocía la facilidad que tenía la chica para abrumarse y afortunadamente su cerebro drogado había sido capaz de darse cuenta de eso. Empezó de nuevo a acariciarle aquel pelo que ella siempre había apreciado y que la calmaba tanto tocar, para que eventualmente a pesar del ruido y del constante disturbio ajeno, no pensara más que en aquel momento que estaba teniendo con ese chico, pues en ese momento a ninguno le importaba nada más que eso, sin preocuparse por el futuro. Se durmieron, sin temer por lo que podía pasar al dia siguiente.

No muchas horas después pero las suficientes para que la luz del dia ya invadiese toda la sala común, la chica vio su sueño interrumpido por susurros. Inicialmente no entendió qué era lo que estaban diciendo, pero al poco tiempo se dio cuenta de que dos presencias se encontraban cerca de dónde estaban ella y Denki. Y para su desgracia, cuando reconoció quienes eran, ya sabía exactamente lo que se le venía, y era justo lo que no quería que le pasara.

-Ya era hora- susurró una de las voces-. Tanto "me gusta Kaminari" y todo eso tenía que llegar a algo.

-Si, ya era hora, se ven muy tiernos durmiendo tranquilamente

-Supongo que se olvidaron que las puedo escuchar aunque estén susurrando ¿No?- dijo Jiro ya bastante despierta y queriendo echar de allí a sus dos amigas metiches.

-Oh, estás despierta- dijo Ashido al ver que se movía y las miraba .

-Si, como pueden ver lo estoy-dijo sarcásticamente

-¿Y estas feliz? Cuéntanos qué pasó- le dijo Hagakure.

-Luego les explico. Ahora váyanse metiches, que lo van a despertar.

-Aww, mírenla no queriendo despertar a su novio- le dijo Ashido bromeando.

-Cállate estúpida- dijo a la defensiva aunque levemente ruborizada. Vio como sus amigas detectaban aquello y se reían, para luego decidirse a irse. Al menos le habían tenido algo de piedad, pero ya sabia que tenia que darle explicaciones a 4 personas, y la idea de tener que hablar con dos chicas desquiciadas que vivieron shippeandola con él desde que habían empezado a estudiar ahí, no le agradaba.

Se quedó un rato sentada cerca de Kaminari, quien aun seguía durmiendo y cuya cara de imbécil que a ella tanto le gustaba no parecía querer irse de su rostro. Aún estaba tratando de procesar todo lo que le había ocurrido la noche anterior, y en su interior sabía que a partir de lo que había pasado nada seria igual entre ellos dos. Cosa que si bien un poco la abrumaba, la reconfortaba porque sabía que posiblemente todo aquello por lo que se había reprochado durante los últimos meses ya no era motivo para sentir culpa. Después de estar un buen rato observando el angelical pero a la vez ridículo rostro de su amado, se dio cuenta que tenía hambre. En su ida hacia el comedor, pudo ver a buena parte de los alumnos de las clase durmiendo en lugares que parecían bastante incómodos. Fue entonces que se sintió afortunada de que había encontrado un buen lugar para dormir, porque el piso definitivamente no parecía un lugar atractivo.

Fue a buscar comida y se terminó sentando sola a comer en una de las varias mesas de aquel comedor que tan vació se encontraba, sin contar la presencia de un Sero durmiendo encima de otra mesa. Al poco tiempo su soledad y aquella observación meticulosa que estaba teniendo de el ambiente en el que se encontraba, se vio interrumpida por la aparición del rubio con el que acababa de dormir.

-Hola- dijo Denki.

-Hola- le respondió Kyoka, y no pudo evitar sentir un leve subidón en su ánimo.

-¿Has dormido bien?- le dijo el chico mientras se sentaba en frente de ella.

-Si ¿Y tu?

-Muy bien, sobre todo por la compañía que tuve.

-No digas esas cosas- dijo la chica ruborizándose a la par que se reía del comentario que le hacían.

-Si te estas riendo.

-Igual no las digas

-¿No puedo decirte cosas que te hagan feliz?- preguntó el chico mientras le seguía el juego a su amiga

-No

-No voy a discutir con tu lógica- le dijo Kaminari.

Jiro no respondió, y tuvo ciertas dificultades para volver a verle la cara al chico. Extrañamente cuando se decidió a mirarlo, lo vio con una expresión bastante seria.

-Sabes, todo lo que dije ayer sobre ti, es cierto. Por si pensabas que solo lo dije por las drogas, quiero que sepas que eso es lo que pienso de ti hace meses.

-Me alegro- respondió la chica mientras empezaba a tocarse el lóbulo como cada vez que estaba nerviosa-. Yo también sigo pensando en todo lo que dije ayer. Y... tal vez las drogas me liberaron, pero aunque ahora me cierre, sigo pensando eso.

-Entonces… supongo que no te molestaría salir conmigo… o no sé… al menos esa impresión fue la que me diste ayer- le dijo el chico.

-No, aunque hacerlo hará que pierda la poca dignidad que me quedaba, pero a esta altura ya no me interesa eso.

El rubio rió, suponía que no podía recibir otro tipo de comentario de parte de la chica. Estuvieron un rato más hablando de estupideces, para que luego Kaminari se levantara, dispuesto a retirarse de allí.

-No se tu, pero yo me ire a dormir a mi habitación

-Creo que a mi no me vendría mal subir.

-Si quieres te acompaño a la tuya

-Está bien- dijo la chica con mucha timidez mientras se levantaba y se dirigía pisos arriba con el chico. En un momento divisó el techo de la sala común y pudo observar como el bastón que había creado Momo terminó adentro de una lámpara. No tenía ni idea de como llego ahi, pero la ironía de la situación y como había sido creado ese objeto le resultó muy graciosa.

Cuando llegaron a su piso, el chico la acompañó hasta la puerta de la habitación. La joven abrió la puerta pero no entró al instante, pues claramente ninguno de los dos pensaba despedirse así.

-Nos vemos más tarde, o sino ya en las vacaciones- le dijo Kaminari- Espero que me hables o algo.

-Tal vez lo haga- le dijo la chica molestandolo.

Acto seguido el chico le dio un corto beso a la chica.

-¿Vas a hacer eso cada vez que puedas?- le preguntó Jiro luego de que el se apartara

-Pues ahora puedo hacerlo sin sentir que me vas a clavar tus auriculares.

-Que seas mi novio no quita que te puedo seguir haciendo eso.

-Me lo temía. Bueno, duerme bien. Nos vemos- dijo el chico para luego irse.

-Nos vemos- le respondió la chica para luego entrar y meterse en su cama. Sabia que tendría que dar explicaciones a mucha gente y que la molestarian de por vida por eso, perspectiva que no le gustaba para nada, pero no le importaba. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía en paz con sus sentimientos, y eso la calmaba de una manera que le resultaba inexplicable.

**Bueno eso es todo, espero que no hayan perdido la fe en la humanidad luego de leer esto (?**


End file.
